orderofthefistfandomcom-20200214-history
Tor
Tor is on the edge of the mountains ~ 34 miles from Kehsari This was the Core Mining area for the construction of the City of Kehsari Catching glimpses of a large alcove in steep slate rocks reaching into clouds. It is known this alcove is known as the Gate of the mountains, the village of Tor, The Gods Forge. Upon cresting the last foothill before the large slate mountains you can now see the soft glow illuminating from the base of the alcove like an enormous forge built by the Gods. Entering the Village There are Enormous stone doors left open looking like they have not been closed in hundreds of years. The buildings are of old stone work with homes and shops of the main street built directly into the surrounding rock. Walking further down the main road the sun begins disappear as the giant mountains block out the sun around you. Soft Glowing ore on the trim of buildings and windows illuminates the town for dim but adequate lighting. In the center of the town square there is dark stone obelisk where during the day, daylight is nearly always hitting the obelisk. Deeper into the town leads directly to the Coalaxe mines Population: 1500 Most of the towns population are miners, with the majority being dwarves. The second most common race are humans. Third are Orcs. The Mines have been Owned By the Coalaxe family since Before the Great War. The Mediator of Tor is Rulgrek Flintfeet Tavern: The Witch's Gorgon Owner: Fargrim Goblinbane, Male Dwarf He wears a black vest with golden trim over his white shirt. His yellow leather gloves and pants are well-kept, and his black boots flare out at the collars. He wears his auburn hair up in a very large beehive style do. His face is feral with sharp distinguishing features. His spectacle hidden eyes are a deep hazel. He is extraordinarily eccentric. He moves from fascination to fascination almost instantaneously. If something can keep his interest for a month it is impressive Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The tavern is a brick tower, with a red tile roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains an inviting hearth and a large harp by the hearth Specials * Beef Burger with Rice and a Glass of Brandy (5 sp) * Owlbear Ramen with Sharp Cheese and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) * Bear Ramen with Peaches and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Blacksmith: Minotaur's Groove Owner':' Vonana Brawnanvil, Female Dwarf Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks and ominously quiet and empty.Description: The blacksmith is a timber framed sprawling single storey building, with a blue tile roof and a koi pond. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and a mess of tools and supplies scattered around the shop. Stock: * Chain Shirt (phb 145) (48 gp) * Splint Armor (phb 145) (195 gp) * Scale Mail (phb 145) (49 gp) General Store: The Burlap Petunia Owner: Torbera Caebrek, Female Gnome A 3'10" northern woman, she wears a suit in poor condition. It has not been laundered in sometime and has been worn in activities one would not normally wear a suit during. She is bald on top and has large silver tufts of hair around her ears. She has several tiny aquamarine earrings on each ear. Personality: She acts crazy and hedonistic. She would rather hide behind her crafts than deal with other people. Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks and is recently paved with worn brick.Description: The general store is a plaster and wood framed tower, with a white tile roof and dead hedges. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and a full suit of armor holding some specialty items.